


Day 31: “I’ve waited so long for this”

by Disuno



Series: Fictober- 2018 [25]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Men Crying, Multi, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disuno/pseuds/Disuno
Summary: An sort of au of the after





	Day 31: “I’ve waited so long for this”

“I’ve waited so long for this” Alucard says to himself. “And now my father is dead. By my hand…” he looks at said hand. It was trembling. They both were.

He need to get out of the castle. Now. If for a bit, to calm his nerves.

His father was gone. The war seems to be over. He knew that to be false but he could dream couldn’t he.

War never really ends…

It’s always a constant it’s a never ending cycle of dea—

“Alucard?” A voice says from behind him. He tenses but quickly realizes that it’s only Sypha.

“Yes?” He doesn’t turn to face her. He can’t, not with the way he’s barely controlling the tears that are threatening to spill from his eyes.

“I was about to inform you that we were about to head out…” her words fade to silence as she notices the half-vampire’s body language.

Still not turning he tells her that he’ll meet her at the entrance but she doesn’t move to go. “Was there something else you wanted to say?”

“Alucard… are you sure about staying here? I mean you can come with us” she asks cautiously.

“Yes, I am. Besides I wouldn’t want to interrupt the budding romance between you and the hunter.” At this he does move his head to the side watching her with his peripheral vision. As much as he could that is. He didn’t want to see her. Not really. Not when both of them would go wandering together and having adventures with each other.

He hears the magician come closer. She grabs his hand, he lets her. They were still trembling sure but for some reason her touch grounds him.

“I want you to come with us. Close the doors to the castle temporarily and come with us. It is not healthy to stay in the place where you…”

“Where I killed my father’s corpse? I told you Sypha. He was dead long before I ended his life” Alucard says as a matter of fact.

“You’re not in the wrong but doesn’t change the fact that he was your dad. It’s okay if you want to mourn the man you loved as your father-figure you know” comes Trevor’s voice from the door behind Sypha.

“I know that.” The halfling says with barely controlled emotion. Shoulders hunched still not turning to them. He didn’t want them to see. He shouldn’t be this weak minded.

“You’re not weak because you miss them you know” the hunter says.

That had a reaction out of the vampire, making whirl on them with tears pooling in his eyes “I KNOW THAT!  _ I know…”  _ He lowers his head closed his eyes shut as the tears begin to fall.

He cries harder the moment Sypha brings him to her arm in a hug. Losing strength in his legs he slides to the floor bringing the magician down with him.

Sypha quickly began to whisper sweet nothings to him to try and calm him down.

It wasn’t much longer when Alucard felt Trevor’s presence on his other side. He also lowers himself and hugs the vampire, running a soothing hand on his back.

After a few minutes when Alucard has calmed down enough Trevor says, “I think Sypha’s right. I think you should come with us. Take your mind away from this place for a little while. What do you say?”

Alucard didn’t answer right away. He was still trying to gain some of the composure he responds that if they’ll have him he would go.

Both hunter and magician quickly agreed and hugged him closer.

 

This was going to be the start of a beautiful trilationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
